1. Technical Field
This invention relates to detecting ultrasound signals e.g. for identification or positioning of mobile ultrasonic transmitters.
2. Background Information
There have been many previous proposals for systems which employ ultrasound communication for tracking mobile ultrasonic transmitters (tags), e.g. for monitoring the movements of hospital equipment or cargo containers. Ultrasound indoor positioning systems usually have at least one dedicated ultrasound receiver in every room in a building to give reliable positioning information.